The Young Mentalist
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: The CBI 2nd generation :) Plots, Mysteries, Twists, Suspense, and More, surrounding a young mentalist and his friends. Lisbon/Jane, Grace/Rigsby. OCs. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

"Checkmate!" Sarah Rigsby said.

"Good game." Tyler Lisbon replied, shaking her hand.

The two children giggled. Sarah Grace Rigsby was the youngest daughter of Grace and Wayne Rigsby. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. She was seven years old. She had an older bother named Donnie. Donavan Steven Rigsby, a boy of eleven. He took after his father.

Tyler Lisbon was the eight (and 3 quarters) year old son of Theresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane. He looked like his mother. He had her dark hair and eyes.

"Mommy I won!" Sarah said as her mother walked into the bullpen and took a seat at her desk.

"Again? Is Ty letting you win or something?" Grace said smiling at the children from her desk.

Tyler shook his head with a playful smile. "The only time I'm not the smartest person in the room is when Sarah is here."

Sarah Rigsby was brilliant. So brilliant that she was able to skip 2nd grade and go to 3rd. Young Tyler was brilliant too. But in a different way than little Sarah.

"Mr. Patrick show us a magic trick!" Sarah chimed as Jane came into the room.

"Well certainly little lady, how could I refuse." Jane said.

The two children giggled as they gathered around Patrick Jane who sat down on his couch.

"What's that in your ear?" Jane said as he pulled a quarter from behind Sarah's ear.

Sarah laughed and clapped her hands in delight. Jane closed his hand around the coin and when he opened his hand again the coin had seemingly disappeared. Once again little Sarah was in delight. Jane smiled at both kids. Tyler smiled back, a knowing look in his eye that his father recognized.

"You know where the coin is." He said.

His young son nodded. He reached forward and took the coin out of his father's pocket. "Its right here."

Jane smiled proudly at his boy. He reached out and ruffled his son's hair.

"The young mentalist." He said.

"Are you trying to teach our son to pickpocket again?" Lisbon said, appearing in the bullpen.

"Trying? No.. Ty knows how, he just won't." Jane said.

"That's cause stealing's against the law." Tyler said matter-of-factly.

"That's right." His mother said, smiling down at him and brushing some of his hair back. Tyler smiled up at her before looking back at his father.

Jane winked at him. "So much like your mother."

"Alright, well we got a case." Lisbon said to her team. "Let's go. Ty you coming or are you staying here?"

"Coming!" Tyler said.

"Me too! Me too!" Sarah said.

"Great, afterwards you can help me pick up your bother from Karate." Rigsby said picking up his little girl.

The CBI children often went to crime scenes. They stayed in the car most of the time of course. But every once in a while they would get to walk around or explore depending on where they were.

Once Tyler went out to a beach crime scene with his parents and while they were investigating a murder, young Tyler was dipping his toes in the ocean and collecting seashells.

"Alright let's go." Lisbon said.

"I call shotgun!" Jane said running pass his son and toward the elevator.

"Dad! No fair!" His son called out as he ran after him.

* * *

Today's crime scene was at a museum.

"Mom, can I go look at the Dinosaur eggs?" Tyler whispered with excitement to his mother as they entered the museum.

Lisbon nodded and off Tyler went.

"I was working late last night when I heard a sound. I came out here and I saw a man trying to steal the eggs. He came at me. I told him to stop. He didn't so I drew my weapon and shot." The security guard told Lisbon and Jane.

"Why would anyone wanna steal a fake dinosaur egg?" Tyler said from across the room. He was looking at one of the eggs in the glass case.

"Haha excuse me young man but those aren't fake... they're millions of years old." The security guard said.

"No they're not. Look." He said pointing. "It says made in China on the bottom."

Jane came over to take a look. His son was right.

"Where's the real egg Mr. Boon?" Lisbon questioned.

The man didn't answer.

"You took it, didn't you Mr. Boon." Jane said was a cunning smile.

"What? No. That's absurd." He said.

"No it's not. This job does pay well, does it Mr. Boon... so when you saw a man trying to steal one of the eggs you did the right thing and stopped him, but then you thought. There was this million dollar egg just right there. You knew we'd be more interested in the murder at first so you'd have plenty of time to run. So you took the real egg, replaced it with a fake one and locked up the glass case so it would look like the thief didn't succeed."

The Security guard looked at them for a moment before bolting.

"Cho!" Lisbon shouted as she gave chase.

Cho cut him off at the door and Lisbon arrested him. Patrick and Tyler hit high fives.

* * *

"Hey Donnie guess what!" Tyler said as Donnie, Sarah, and their father stepped out of the elevator.

"What?" Donnie said.

"I helped solve part of a case today!" Tyler said proudly.

"Really!?" Donnie said.

Tyler nodded. "Yep!"

"That's so cool! Hey check this out!" Donnie said as he pulled a model plane from his backpack. "I finally finished it."

"Oh cool! Can I see it?!" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, just be careful Ty." Donnie said handing it to him.

"I will, I promise." Tyler replied as he examined Donnie's plane. He handed it back to Donnie when he was finished.

"I'm gonna fly a fighter jet just like this one when I grow up." Donnie said.

"Is that what you wanna be when you grow up? A pilot?" Tyler asked.

"Uh hu. What do you wanna be when you grow up Tyler?" Donnie said.

"A cop." Tyler said proudly.

"Me too." Said Sarah.

* * *

As the day was winding down everyone was finishing up and preparing to go home. Little Sarah was listening to her parents tell her the story of how they met and fell in love, while they finished up their paper work. Donnie was going around the room picking up pieces of trash and paper and using them to practice his basketball shots into the trash cans. Tyler was sitting on the couch in his mother's office while his parents teased and bickered with one another. The radio was on.

"Hey shh, listen.." Jane said to Lisbon. "You hear it?

"Oh my God.. I love this song." Lisbon said.

"You remember how we danced to it at that high school reunion murder case?" Jane asked.

Lisbon laughed. "I do!"

Jane got up from his seat and extend his hand to Theresa. She chuckled, got up and took his hand. Tyler smiled as he watched his parents dance.

* * *

It was a warm weekend night and the carnival was in town. Grace, Rigsby, Jane, and Lisbon were there with their children. The had extend an invitation to Cho but he had a date so it was just them. The two couples indulged in carnival food and drinks while their children went on the rides and played the games. One of the young carnies had stolen little Sarah's tickets. Of course her big brother Donavan and best pal Tyler didn't stand for that. The young mentalist out foxed the out foxer, and Donnie showed off a few of his Karate moves. In the end the young teen gave Sarah back her tickets.

"Mommy can we go in the haunted house maze!?" Sarah asked, bouncing up in down in front of her mother.

"Aren't you scared?" Donnie asked his little sister.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. She was a brave little thing.

"That's my girl." Wayne said to his daughter. "Donnie would you go with her?"

"Me?" Donnie said, slightly hesitantly.

"You're not scared, are ya?" Sarah said with a giggle, teasing her brother.

"Naaa, let's go sis." He said, taking his little sister's hand and heading towards the spooky maze.

"Can I go too!?" Tyler asked his mom and dad.

Jane and Lisbon nodded. Tyler told them thanks and off he went too.

The haunted house maze was very spooky. Lots of things jumped out, made scary sound, or grabbed at the kids. But each scream was followed by a laugh.

"I see the exit!" Tyler exclaimed. It was pitch black in this part of the maze and they were almost to the end.

"Race ya!" Donnie said. And they all made a mad dash to the end of the tunnel.

"I win!" Donnie said.

"Hey where's your sister?" Grace asked her son.

"Right behind us." Donavan said. But when he turned around she wasn't there.

"Sarah! Come on slow poke!" Donnie called into the end of the maze.

Tyler turned around and called for Sarah too, when he heard his parents gasp from behind him. Tyler turning back around. His parent looked like they had just seen a ghost and Grace and Rigsby looked the same way, only Grace was crying.

"What? What's wrong?" Tyler said confused and a little frightened.

"Sarah!" Grace screamed as she went into the exit of the maze.

"What's going on? Ty wants on your back?" Donnie asked.

Lisbon pulled her young son close as Rigsby did the same with Donnie. Jane took off after Grace. Tyler was really frighten now. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what was on his back.

"Tyler don't touch the back of your shirt." His mom said taking his hands in her's after hanging up her phone.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Tyler pleaded to his mother.

"Tyler, Sarah's been kidnapped.." Lisbon told him.

Tyler's face went white. "By who mom? By who?"

On Tyler's back was a message written in red ink... _I Have Sarah._ ...It was signed with a smiley face.

* * *

_**R&R! If you want to see pictures of the kids and the CBI team you can go to my website. Just google "Hayleigh's Comet weebly" or click on the link on my profile :) Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next Chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Young Tyler Lisbon sat quietly in the back of his mom's car. Forensics had taken his shirt and he was currently wearing his mother's sweatshirt. There were cops everywhere. They were trying to shut the place down as best they could, but the carnival was set up in an open field. Red John had been gone for years... some people thought he was dead. But he wasn't... He was very much alive... and he had Sarah.

Tyler was startled from his thoughts by a knock on the window. It was Donnie. Tyler pushed open the door and Donnie slid in. He didn't need his mentalist skills to tell that Donnie had been crying.

"Its gonna be ok Donnie...All our parents are cops..they'll get her back. My dad knows Red Job better than anyone. Its gonna be ok" Tyler said.

"No it's not" Donnie sobbed. "I'm her big brother.. I should have been looking out for her... I should have held her hand and never let go."

The two boys hugged when Agent Lisbon walked up to the car, got inside, and sat beside her son.

"Did you find her? Did you find my sister?" Donnie asked, pleadingly.

"Not yet, but we will. I need to ask you guys some questions ok?" Lisbon said sympathetically.

Tyler nodded as did Donnie.

"Yeah, we know the drill." Donnie said, whipping his eyes and nose on his sleeve.

"When did you guys last see Sarah?" Lisbon asked the children.

"When we were in the dark part of the maze. The tunnel before the exit." Tyler said.

"I said let's race and got a head start. I didn't look back to see if she was following or not. I just wanted to win.." Donnie said, starting to get upset again.

"Hey.. Donnie listen to me. This is not your fault.. you hear me." Lisbon told the boy.

Donnie nodded, sniffling again and whipping his face with his sleeve.

"You're helping me a lot by staying calm and answering my questions." Lisbon said. "Is there anything else that stood out to you? Any people acting weird or suspicious?"

"It was a haunted house mom.. Everything was weird and suspicious... They're were worker people that would jump out and try to scary us and like grab us and stuff. Maybe one of them wrote that message on my back..." Tyler said with a shutter.

"Lisbon!" A voice cried out. It was Grace. She and Rigsby were running towards them.

"You guys stay here ok." Lisbon said as she turned to leave.

"I wanna come with you." Tyler said.

"Tyler stay in the car." His mother told him before getting out of the car. "I'll be right back I promise."

"Grace what is it?" Lisbon asked.

"We found something." Rigsby said.

Jane jogged up to join them. Grace handed Lisbon a string of three ride tickets. They were Sarah's, and they had writing on them.

_Three tickets, three days, then a sacrifice will be made. Come and find me Jane. P.S- I've never butchered one this young before. This is going to be fun. _

It was signed with a smiley face.

"Jane please, you have to find her. She's only seven years old..." Grace pleaded.

Rigsby put his arm around her and pulled his wife close. He was trying to act tough but anyone could see he was within inches of breaking down himself.

"I will find her. I have three days.. I will bring her back to you." Jane vowed.

* * *

"Jane?" Theresa whispered into the darkness of young Tyler's room.

"Here Lisbon." Jane whispered back.

"Come to bed." Lisbon said. She sat down on the edge of Tyler's bed. Jane was lying beside his son, watching him sleep, and stroking his hair.

Tyler's room was the color of the ocean. He had dark furniture and his bed had little sail boats on it. Tyler was a big of the Sea and he loved boats. And of course there was cop paraphernalia lining the walls as well.

"It could have easily been him.." Jane whispered, continuing to stroke his son's dark hair

"But it wasn't..." Lisbon said softly.

"Yeah I know." Jane said.

"He's a special boy... a Mentalist, like his father." Lisbon said quietly and sweetly.

Jane smiled. "He's Honorable, and Brave, and Just,... like his mother. He's everything I love about you.."

"And everything I love about you." Lisbon whispered, smiling back.

After a few more moments of watching their son sleep they went to bed. Curled up in each other's arms, Lisbon's head under Patrick's chin, they slept. And in the morning they would be ready to find Sarah.

* * *

_**R&R! Thanks for the reads. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had come up just an hour or so ago when Theresa Lisbon entered her CBI office. She was about to sit down at her desk when she heard a sound coming from the bullpen. Lisbon went out to investigate. When she did, she found Grace working at her desk.

"Grace, have you been here all night?" Lisbon said with a sigh, approaching her colleague.

"No." Grace said. She sounded like she hadn't gotten much sleep. "I got in just about a half an hour ago."

"And Rigsby?" Lisbon said with a nod towards Wayne who was passed out on Jane's couch.

"I don't know.. I woke up to a note he left on the night stand telling me he was here." Grace said.

Lisbon nodded. "Where's Donnie?"

"With a neighbor." Grace said. "Where's Jane?"

"Checking out a lead. He'll be in later." Lisbon said.

Grace nodded and Lisbon could see tears forming in her eyes. She placed a comforting hand on Grace's shoulder. "We're gonna find her Grace... we're gonna find her."

* * *

Tyler Lisbon sat in the front seat of his father's car. He stared out the window looking at the clouds. "Daddy, where are we going?"

"To see some old friends of mine." Jane told his young son.

Tyler turned away from the window and studied his father's face.

"Your old friends are carnies." Tyler stated, not questioned.

Jane cracked a smile. "Yes."

"Did they know you back when you were a fake psychic?" Tyler asked.

Jane nodded.

"How come I've never meet them?" Tyler said.

"I just haven't been back to that part of my life." Jane said matter-of-factly.

"Did my sister meet them?" Tyler asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Who?" Jane said.

"Charlotte." Tyler said innocently.

"Ah.. yes. They meet her once when she was young." Jane said. "Your mom's meet them a few times too."

"Dad?" Tyler said.

"Yeah buddy?" Jane replied.

"When did you fall in love with mom?" Tyler asked.

Jane smiled again and thought for a moment. "I think I fell in love with your mother the day I temporarily lost my sight. I was removing my bandages and she was the first thing I saw... of course I did realize till much later that I was in love with her."

Tyler nodded and they drove on. Soon they arrived at their destination. Tyler and Jane got out of the car and made their way across a little clearing to a trailer home and knocked on the door. A largish scruffy man answered the door and smiled when he saw Patrick.

"Patrick! You old devil, great to see ya! How ya been!? Hey Wanda! Get out here it's Patrick Jane!" The man said.

"Hey Bob it's great to see you too. How's the show?" Jane said, as he hugged the man.

"Just find, Just find." He said. Then he noticed Tyler at Jane's side.

"Hi, I'm Tyler." Tyler said with a little smile.

"Who's your friend Jane?" Bob said, gesturing at the kid.

Jane moved his son in front of him and place both hands on his shoulders. "Bob, I'd like you too meet Tyler Lisbon... my son."

The man stared at Tyler with wide eyes before breaking into a fit of laughter. "Well I'll be damned... He's a good look'n kid! Put'er there young man, nice to meet you."

Tyler shook the man's hand without hesitation.

"How old are you son?" Bob asked him.

"Eight.. almost nine." Tyler answered proudly.

"Eight, wow. Hey Wanda get a look at this." Bob said to the woman who appeared in the threshold of the trailer. "This is Jane's son."

"Well aren't you a cutie!" The woman said.

"Thank you." Tyler said with a smile. He paused a moment to study her face.

"You think I look like my mom." Tyler stated.

They woman looked a little taken back before smelling again. "A psychic?"

Tyler shook his head. "There's no such thing as psychics."

Wanda laughed warmly. "He is his father's son."

"Hey Ty, would you mind hanging out here while we talk?" Jane asked, looking down at his son.

"I got a better idea! How would you like to see our baby elephant?" Bob asked Tyler, kneeling down to his level.

"You got a baby elephant!" Tyler said with wide eyes.

"Sure do. Hey Bill! Give this young man the VIP tour. And treat him right." He said, winking at Tyler. "He's family."

* * *

Tyler lay on his stomach coloring. This room use to be his father's. It was an old storage room on the top floor of the station. His dad had used it as his bedroom for the longest time. Until he and mom got together of course. Now the room was Tyler's. His parents had installed a little TV for him for when he was bored and his parents were working. Tyler took a break from coloring to think back to the events of yesterday. He thought of the message on his back, the message on the tickets, and of Sarah.

_Knock knock knock_

"Hey." Lisbon said, coming in the room.

"Hey." Tyler said. He smiled at his mom.

"I need a break. Wanna get some ice cream?" Lisbon asked.

"You have to ask?" Tyler said jumping off the bed.

Tyler and Theresa sat outside the station enjoying their chocolate cones with rainbow sprinkles.

"Have you found Sarah yet mommy?" Tyler asked his mother.

Lisbon shook her head regretfully. "Not yet.."

Tyler nodded and took his mom's hand. Lisbon smiled lovingly at him and kissed him on his head before ruffling his hair.

"I gotta get back to work. Love you." She said.

"Love you too mom." Tyler said.

* * *

**R&R :) Thanks so much to everyone that's Read, Followed, Reviewed, and Favorited this story :) Stay tuned for the next update! **


End file.
